Family Bonds
by Michi101
Summary: Honey-senpai's sister comes to ouran.Edited Couples: More To Be Shown.Creative Ideas Help
1. Saved By The Visit

_A room colored with white the walls decorated with a pretty pink..The Cradle was pushed up against the wall,it held a blonde child.It was crying for what reasons unknown until a beautiful woman came and scooped it up in a flash. "Sweet Sound Of Rain,Please Don't Go Away..The Morning Showers Bring Sunday Flowers That Decorate The Ground Of Sorrow.Patiences Suceeding And The Sky Is Needing The Sun's Warm rays..Time To Say Goodbye To The Rainy Days..On The Sunny Sunday" The Lulaby was soothing and the child fast asleep.Feeling a tug she turned to the the sandy blonde son she also has "Momma,Is Yukai-chan going to be okay? You Said she was sick like you were."Big Currious Eyes looked at the woman. "Yuka-chan will be alright,mommy will go though"a slight half smile then the woman walked out of the childs room._

_Beep Beep Beep_ "Make It stop.."_ Beep Beep Beep_ "Where is that comming from!" _Beep Beep Be-BOOM_ "Better.."The clock was smashed and shut up by a shoe,Yawning a kid got out of bed..she didn't look that old.Maybe around eight or nine,"Yuka..Have you packed yet?a brown haired woman asked sitting at the table pushing a plate of pancakes over to the blonde. "Um...Define what you mean by pack..?"Yukai said cheesily "Honestly..Sunday go pack and i'll get your lunch" the lady sighed getting up. "Okay Eria-san"Running to the place she called a room throwing random clothes in her bag,Yuka discovered an old picture with her brothers and mother;The Blonde lady's face was covered by a shadown of Yukai's hair.Putting that in the bag also Yuka went back to the kitchen to fine the lazy ready to go.They were going to the train station and find that super rich school that her brothers go to,"Okay..so do you know where do i go,eria-san?" Kai asked following eria to the train..The lady seemed to have slowed down with a sweatdrop;Yukai practilly fell "I'll just find my way around don't worry.

Getting off the train with people rushing out wasen't as fun as it sounded _Later_ "Eria-san..what's the name of this place?"Yukai asked looking at the entry way,"Ouran Academy.."she lady said fixing her glasses "how are we going to get in?"Yuka asked again Getting a lightbulb Eria said "I Got It!! Do You Have That Picture Of Your Brother?"she asked looking to the blonde.Taking the picture out of her bag she showed Eria,"Him,you look like him.You can pull it off go now!"pushing Yukai to the front gates with the gaurds stoping her ((I Don't Know Wether They Have Guards Or Not XP)) Standing straight up,Yukai tried to look serious "isin't this that shota who's in the host club?"one of them asked "yeah..the one who looks like a kid.."the other said,Yuka signaled for eria to sneak in and tried to go along with whatever the to men were talking about "Yeah,That's Me now Can i go?!"she yelled giving her best glare.The two men backed off and yukai went in with eria "Okay..so where do we go?"eria asked looking around the school,"I was going to ask you that"sighing they made their way around...It was almost 3:30pm."Okay..we check this door next then break time,deal?"Eria asked leaning on the wall exausted "Deal.."Yukai groaned Pushing open the door yuka heard the sound of "Welcome" and flying rose petals woosh out of the door.


	2. I will become a haninozuka once more!

_Recap-_

"Okay..so where do we go?"eria asked looking around the school,"I was going to ask you that"sighing they made their way around...It was almost 3:30pm."Okay..we check this door next then break time,deal?"Eria asked leaning on the wall exausted "Deal.."Yukai groaned Pushing open the door yuka heard the sound of "Welcome" and flying rose petals woosh out of the door.

_End Recap-_

Adjusting her eyes to the light which died down a few minutes after.Blinking twice eria was floating and flailing around with hearts as eyes now,Yukai sweatdroped then turned her attention to the others."Two New Princesses!And Twice The Beauty.."Tamaki said softly handing a rose twards Yukai's way,"Back Off Pedophile"she glared as the second year moved away."What's your name?"he asked eria "E-eria Takenishi!!"Eria spit out quickly with a flushed face,"Only princess has names as beautiful as yours"The rose ment for yukai was handed to eria:who was on the verge of fainting.

_"I swear...she should be charged in jail"_ Yukai though then looked around spotting the 'gold' "a-ahh,CAKE!" running over to the table four whole cakes were devoured in less than three minutes.Getting looks from everyone she blinked "what..?";Yukai looked at the host as labled them,"Emo!"she pointed at tamaki "Smarty Pants/Bastard"pointing to kyouya "Yaoi!' pointing to the twins "Ah? Nani? hmm...Seme and uke shota!" pointing to mori and honey everyone looked with plain and confused faces,looking at haruhi she mumered somthing then said,"Crossdresser!" Haruhi fell with a twiching look.

"Yuka! i'm so sorry she doesen't mean those things,she has a habbit for lableing people."Eria explained sweatdroping "Its okay.."Tamaki muttered holding his forhead agitated,"NOW!,"Yukai announced gaining everyone's attention "I'm Looking For Him!" Holding up a picture of mitsukuni while standing on a chair._"Ahem..."_ eria coughed pointing to the other blonde."Ah You! Your My Brother! Now Tell Me Your Name.."Yuka demanded to Honey who was nibbling a cookie in all of the confusion before she yukai mentioned the '_Brother'_ part.A Few worried glances then more blinking.

The silence finally broke when a loud _'Thump'_ was heard..Honey-senpai fainted with swirly eyes and a gaping mouth still open."Nani? I never knew honey-senpai had a sister.."Hikaru spoke up after mori moved the passed out blonde in the back to rest."Hai..mori-senpai would've known"Kaoru added "B-but i have evidence! and plus i was there when momma died!! i know chika-niisan and sato-kun!"Yukai yelled "True..but you could've read that online..as well as everyone else"Kyouya budded in."YOU DON'T GET IT I HAVE EVIDENCE OF NIISAN AND ME!" Yuka shouted "Calm down yukai..you can always live with me"Eria said calmly before muffled by coughs.

Yukai looked down for a minute then back up with sparkly eyes,"Fine,don't belive me..but just let me stay for a while?"she pleaded blinking.The group stood there then slowly mumbled.. _"Those Eyes..."_;Haruhi was first to give in,then the twins,and mori,tamaki and finally kyouya."Fine..don't cause disturbances..and while honey is out cold your going to take his place"he said adjusting his glasses,"Plus..if you do good with the customers and make enough profit then i'll consider giving you an blood test."He added while yuka nodded "YUKAI TAKENISHI WILL BE COME A HANINOZUKA ONCE MORE!!"Yuka yelled with burning passion in the back round.


	3. First Day Of Hosting,Poor Wall

_**Recap-** _

_"Those Eyes.."/"Fine we will consider a blood test.While Hani-senpai is uncontious you will fill his place.Consider this as a way to prove yourself,Miss Yukai Haninozuka."A smirking kyouya watched the blonde who had verry wide eyes."Hai!I will become a haninozuka once more!"_

**_End Recap-_**

The door opened and females came pouring in like water in a cup.Everyone doing what the needed lets check up on everyone,shall we?

"Hikaru!Why would you say things like that..it..it was so mean.."Catching his cue hikaru steped into his 'seme' mode,"Kaoru!I'm sorry but..i though you wouldn't mind hearing this part..because what happened...afterwards.."Squeals filled the host club in girlish delight."Kyouya-sama,can we have a hint what you are planing next?"The young brown haired women asked;Smiling the shadow king responded,"If you count on my comsuption it'll be somthing perfect for the ladies that come to the host club."Another showcase of that 'Host' smile and the girls blushed.

Glancing at kyouya haruhi sighed before focusing attention on the customer who called her,"Haruhi-kun..Can we hear more about your mother?"They asked.That 'natural' smile plastered her lips before answering,"Sometimes..when i was a little kid when she came home from work she made it up to me by staying it up with me until she fell asleep.It mad me sad she worked so hard,but i was still happy it was all for me."Fiddling with her fingers the girls blushed with tears of 'compation' "Oh haruhi-kun!!"

"Tamaki-kun?"Eria-The-Pervert asked "Hmm?Yes princess?"smiling he took her hands,"i'm sorry..Ignoring one of the many princesses in the castle i should be sentenced to death for such a horrbile crime"he frowned "Oh No No!I'm sorry forgive me!You seemed to be in a daze that's all..."He let out a small laugh then said,"Maybe..because..I keep thinking of you?"Tinting her face a full red the young writer fell over and a verry pervy expression upon her face.

**Wait...oh ho ho! You almost forgot about Yuka silly readers!!This is gunna be fun lulz**

"Hani-senpai,is somthing wrong?You had this awful expression on your face while staring at hikaru-kun."The orangy brown haired girl asked worriedly as she felt static in the room,The Haninozuka female was glaring at the hitachiin so deadly she could have killed the poor wall."Mitsukuni.."Mori frowned,_"What Now Can't You See I'm Trying To Kill A Hitachiin With my mind?"_Dear lord she wished to say that but insead it came out,'Ah?Gomen Takashi.I just wanted to see what Prince Kaoru-sama and the Hitachiin Devil Twin were doing."A bunch of stares then,"I-i mean i wanted to see what Kao-chan and Hika-chan were doing!That's All!"Many sweatdrops then one girl shouted,

"Hani-kun!I bet You Wish Captain Yasuchika-kun would treat you better like kaoru and hikaru-kun's brotherly love!"And of course this started an uprise with billions of females joining the 'Haninozuka Brother Alliance'

"You did well.With The Brother Alliance Squad The Profits Are Rising.All we have to do now is force you against will"Kyouya smirked at the last part as the twins got a rope."Hope Chika Doesen't Go All 'Alien I Hate You' on us"Hikaru shruged it off as the haninozuka girl collaps with spiral eyes.

"She has to meet her father also.This Could Be Interesting."

**_"The Host Club Will See You Next Chapter!"_**


End file.
